robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Worth-A-Ton
'Hal Worth-A-Ton '''is a local businessman Mechanical who sells various products, which Robot and Monster purchase.The only thing he cares is Money. Bio He is a stereotypical cowboy businessman who is always available to make a sell, especially during horrid situations Robot or Monster are stuck in that require the aid of whatever he is selling. Whether his products are helpful or not, he is always able to make money, especially off of buyers like Robot and Monster. In The Blimp, he was having a sale on blimps, one of which Robot and Monster purchased by the end of the episode. In Hornica, he is shown to own another business called the Horn Club, selling various horns and horn growth products (which have serious side effects); Monster had been his best customer, willing to buy one of everything in desperation to re-grow his horns before his father, Lev, found out. In Doctor? No!, Robot, in desperation to rid his ''Robies, requested the aid of his 'medical products', though none of them produced any close cure. In Monster Invention, he became very interested in Monster's head-scratching device that he insisted they make a commercial together about it. Appearance He's very tall, at least as much as Monster. His attire consists of stereotypical Western culture, as he sports a cream yellow vest, wide-brimmed Stetson, and dark brown boots. His physical features are incredibly different from most other Mechanicals, as his entire body appears almost human-like. He has a small waist, a broad chest, slender legs and arms, and a protruding neck. His face is of a golden exterior, much like Gart, and he possesses four-fingered hands, just like Gart and Spitfire. It is unknown if he has eyes, though dollar signs occassionally pop out on his face whenever he's on the verge of making a sell. His body mold strongly resembles Crazy Cousin Gizmo. Trivia *His appearance, mainly the way he wears his hat over his face, seems very similar to Clay Bailey from Xiaolin Showdown. *He is seen without his hat in Boomerang. *He is one of a few Mechanicals who wears shoes. *Much like Gart, Spitfire, Arpa, and Crazy Cousin Gizmo, he possesses fingers. *His behavior closely mimics that of Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants, however, he is much less greedy and is honest in making money. *He is one of the few Mechanicals to wear clothing, along with Ogo, Sir Cranklin, and others. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.53.01 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.15.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.53.54 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 12.15.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.54.32 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.09 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.35 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.55.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.58.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.56.37 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.56.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 11.57.03 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.02.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.03.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.04.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.07.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-24 at 2.09.13 PM.png Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot and Monster Category:Mechanicals